Singing Contest
by StillSeddie8
Summary: Carly made Sam audition in a singing contest with her. They are suppose to sing they're own song. What happens when Sam has no choice but to sing her song that's dedicated to Freddie? Summary sucks but I hope the story isn't. Seddie. First fanfic ever. Rated T just to be sure. :)


**A/N: Hi! This is my very first fanfiction ever and I love to hear what do you think. Feel free to correct me and suggest things. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, About You Now or Place To Fall.**

Sam's POV

I'm so nervous. I don't remember how Carly had put me into this situation with her. Oh yeah, a promise of ham for a month. Wanna know what I'm gonna do? Well, Carly auditioned in a singing contest on Ridgeway and she's too nervous to sing without her knowing that I'm going to be in that contest against her. See? Carly as my opponent on a singing contest? She should be grateful that she's my best friend. And what makes the thing worse, is that we have to sing an self-written song. And I only have a few of songs (Yes, Sam Puckett sings and writes songs.) and some of them aren't finished yet. I only have one song finished which is the song I dedicated to Freddie and I have no choice but to sing it. I don't even know if I'm nervous on the fact that I'm going to sing in front of everybody and play guitar or I'm going to sing in front of Freddie with a song dedicated for him. They say I'm Sam Puckett and I'm not scared of anything but this time I'm afraid of what Freddie's reaction will be. Let's face it, Fredward freaking Benson is very smart that he could know that my song is dedicated to him in just a few seconds.

To be honest, I miss him, I miss his smile, his eyes that—Ugh, with all this I feel like a daffodil. Carly's surely been rubbing off on me.

"SAAAAAMMMMM! Get up here! The contest is starting for 3 hours and I need to glam you up!" Carly yelled from upstairs.

"I'm coming mother!" I yelled back.

And the torture starts now.

-After an hour-

"Done!" Carly announced.

"Finally!" I said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, don't be such be a baby. I did great. Now go look at yourself while I work on my look." Carly said.

I did what Carly said. I don't look bad. I'm wearing a purple dress with just a little beads that wasn't too girly for me with a matching purple high heels that hurts my foot so bad. Mental note: Bring my converse. Okay back to my outfit, my hair is curlier and fluffier and it was wore down. I had an argument with Carlotta about that. She said she would put it in a bun but come on imagine me with my hair on a bun. I would look like Melanie.

"Carly! I'm going downstairs!" I informed my best friend who was currently at the bathroom.

"Sure. Just don't stain your dress." Carly said.

I went downstairs to find Spencer making a sculpture out of mud.

"Hey Spencer! What'cha doing there?" I asked him.

"Hey Sam. Oh this is a- Woah!" Spencer said as he turned around.

I chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, this is a- Woah!"

I laughed. I turned around when I heard the door open.

"Hey Spence, are Sam and Carl- Woah." He exclaimed looking at me.

"Hi to you too Fredly." I smiled at him sweetly. Wait, sweetly? Am I losing my control on myself?

"Hhhiii. Woah."

"Yeah. Stop staring and stuttering."

"Sorry. You're just- Woah."

"I know right." Spencer said.

"Okay people. Let's go!" Carly said going down from the stairs.

"You look nice Carls." Freddie commented with a smile.

"Thanks." Carly smiled at him.

"I know right, but not Woah…" Spencer said and after that Carly punched him playfully at the stomach.

We arrived at school just in time with Spencer driving us. He's gonna watch too. Principal Franklin had a welcoming remarks and announced who will be singing. Carly is already next and I'll be after her. Dang, I'm so nervous. _Calm down Puckett, calm down. _I've been repeating that sentence on my head since we arrived.

"Yo!" Freddie greeted me and Carly.

"Hey." I greeted back with a smile.

"Up next Carly Shay!" Principal Franklin announced.

"Got to go." Carly said.

"Good luck Carls." Freddie said encouraging her and giving her support.

"Rock them on kid." I said. She smiled back at us.

"You nervous?" Freddie asked.

"I'm way more nervous." I replied.

"You can do it. I never heard you sing before but I know you can. Just remember whether you win or not I think you're the best singer here. I know you're even better than Carly." He smiled.

"Thanks."

_I know how you feel about you now…. Can we bring yesterday back around. Cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb, I was wrong I let you down. But I know how I feel about you now… ~ _

Oh My God. It's my turn.

"Good luck Princess Puckett." He said then kissed me slightly on my cheek.

"Now, here comes Sam Puckett!" I heard a lot of cheering and clapping but right now I think I only hear my heartbeat.

The tune started. Here it comes.

_Sometimes I feel so alone__  
__Sometimes I can't stand the dark__  
__Sometimes I just wanna hold__  
__Someone who really knows my heart__Sometimes there's tears behind my smile and__I get lonely in a crowd__  
__Feels like I'm stuck under a cloud__  
__And I need somewhere safe__  
__To hide away from it all__  
__Sometimes I just need a place to fall__That's when I run to you__  
__You're the one that I call home__  
__You're the only one who sees the broken part of me__  
__You're the only one who knows that__I get lonely in a crowd__  
__Feels like I'm stuck under a cloud__  
__And I need somewhere safe__  
__To hide away from it all__  
__Sometimes I just need a place to fall__To fall__  
__Sometimes there's tears behind my smile and_

_I get lonely in a crowd__  
__Feels like I'm stuck under a cloud__  
__And I need somewhere safe__  
__To hide away from it all__  
__Sometimes I just need a place to fall__To fall. Too Falllll…_

I heard claps and cheers again. I smiled. I looked at Freddie. He smiled when he noticed that I'm looking at him and I think he mouthed an 'I Love You' or maybe it's just my imagination. I bowed and went down the stage. Carly, Spencer and Freddie are there already clapping while Carly has tears in her eyes. She definitely is like a mom. I hugged Carly.

"We did a great job kid." I whispered.

"Yup." She whispered back.

"You did great Sam! You and Carly did. I'm proud of you two." He said when me and Carly pulled away from our hug.

The last contestant sang and Principal Franklin is about to announce the winner.

"All of our contestants are talented but there are top 3 who gave their best effort on writing a song and singing it in front of everybody. 3rd placer….. Lorraine Wilson! Congratulations.

Now 2nd placer… CARLY SHAY!" Carly went up the stage and accepted her medal.

"1st placer and the champion for this year's Singing Contest…. SAM PUCKETT!" I ran up the stage and accepted my award. I hugged Carly and congratulated her as well as Lorraine who was good to.

We head down the stage after the picture taking and Spencer hugged me and Carly. "CONGRATS YOU GIRLS!"

We smiled at him. Then I turned to Freddie who was smiling at us. Carly and Spencer seem to notice and said they are gonna buy snacks from the cafeteria.

We went to the place where I kissed him that night at the lock in. I suddenly became nervous. We just sat there for a few minutes neither one of us saying something. Until he broke the silence.

"Congratulations Sam! I'm so proud of you!. Did you really wrote that song?"

"Yup. About 4 months ago." I admitted. It's been 4 months since we broke up so I guess he got it.

"Yeah. So 4 months ago huh? So that was for me?" He said teasingly with a smirk.

"Yeah-yeah. It's for you. Don't rub it in. And I don't have any choice I wrote a couple of songs but that's the only one I finished." I said.

He smiled. "You know I mean it."

"What?"  
"I mean the thing that I mouthed you a while ago. The one that I told you on the elevator." He said getting more serious.

"Wait. It's not my imagination?" I asked him.

He chuckled.

After an another huge silence, I decided to tell him the truth.

"I missed you…" I looked at him seriously.

"I missed you too Sam." He said.

"What are you gonna about it?" I asked him and he already knows what I'm talking about.

We both leaned in and kissed right where we kissed 4 months ago. The sparks, fireworks, it's still there. The butterflies in stomach are partying in my stomach. Now I realize I'm being girly but whatever. I'm too in love right now. Okay it's official Freddie Benson changed me and made me into a daffodil. I smiled into the kiss.

"I love you." I said after we pulled away. Yep. I'm the one who said it first.

He smiled. "I love you too." And our foreheads touched.

"You changed me." I said with a smile. "You made me all girly."

"You're still Sam." He said.

"Just never tell anyone about me being girly or—" I threatened him pulling myself from him but he cutted me off.

"I know, I know, you'd break up with me then break my bones." He said rolling his eyes.

"Nope."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I'd break your bones first then break up with you." I smirked.

"Awww.." He cooed.

I punched him playfully on the shoulder then smiled innocently at him.

Little did they know, the Shay siblings had been watching them the whole time.

"Now you need to do whatever I want for two weeks." Carly said with a victory smirk.

"Um, no." Spencer said.

"Spencer, we made a bet! You said that they won't get together and I told you they would. And you lost! Now the bet is you need to be my servant for two weeks or else- " Spencer interrupted her.

"Okay, okay. I get it." He said. "Why did I said they wouldn't get together. They're obviously meant for each other. I'm so stupid." Spencer mumbled to himself.

**A/N: There you go! REVIEW and TELL ME WHAT PART DID YOU LIKE THE MOST! **

**I tried my best to keep Sam in character but I'm new to this so I hope you guys understand… **

**Love you lots… 3 **

**-SS8**


End file.
